wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Bad Romance
This is a WIP. It's supposed to be a shipfic but I got a little carried away with Blister and Morrowseer yelling at each other. Part 1- Blister A pale yellow dragon stood in a cave at the side of Jade Mountain, her dark eyes searching for a large black shape that would blend almost perfectly with the night sky. She finally spotted Morrowseer, gliding down to her hiding spot. "You're late," Blister said. She could've said more, but she didn't want to fling her thoughts all over him like a lazy RainWing. "NightWing business" he replied. "Mastermind said our plan should be in operation in a few weeks." Morrowseer was like Blister-he didn't let anything show through except for the facts, and many of the facts he kept a secret. It was one of the things she liked about him. "I know. You need me to send an army into the rainforest and meet up with the NightWings who knows where by taking a secret passage that you won't tell me anything about." Morrowseer looked frustrated. "We have secrets we need to keep secret. We don't need certain SandWing princesses meddling in our business." Sometimes Blister questioned her alliance with the NightWings. She always tried to make her thoughts as emotionless as her face was, but after living 28 years with her thoughts private, it was virtually impossible. So their alliance was built on the fact that Blister trusted Morrowseer. It was risky, but if everything she knew about the NightWings was true, it was worth it. Well, if he could hear her thoughts anyway... "Morrowseer, you know more about me than any other dragon. I think I needd to know exactly why you're doing this before I agree." There was a long pause. "That annoyingly colorful dragonet has the RainWings under her control. We need to kill her and replace her with the backup SkyWing before the prophecy is ruined." "Don't you have assassins?" Morrowseer looked ashamed. Blister was genuinely curious. "It's none of your business." "It is ''my business if there's something wrong with my allies. If they're too cowardly to even send ''assassins after'' dragonets'', three moons!" "We tried to capture the SeaWing. It didn't work." "I wouldn't expect that from a group of all-powerful NightWings. Couldn't you just read her mind to figure out what she was doing? And if you had forseen it not working, why did you even try? Wait, I told you to kill Tsunami. Why didn't you?" "Our backup SeaWing quit." "You let him go!" "He was getting on my nerves." "And why couldn't you capture Tsunami?" "Well... she had RainWing guards on her that nearly killed the NightWings we sent after her." "You're pathetic! Go back to your mysterious little island and don't come back until you have something decent to tell me!" Morrowseer hung his head in shame. He was ''just a lazy RainWing. Or there was something he was trying to keep secret. ''Of course there is. He's a NightWing! Just a lying, conniving viper of a NightWing. Not that she wouldn't have expected the same thing from herself. That was why this alliance worked. Somewhere inside of herself, Blister knew what she really felt as she watched him flap back over the Claws of the Clouds Mountains. She knew who she was going to dream about that night. Part 2- Morrowseer Morrowseer winged towards Jade Mountain, it's sinister talonlike shape casting shadows across the ground. He landed in a cave between the twin peaks where he knew the SandWing princess was waiting for him. "You're late," Blister said. Their meeting had been scheduled for dusk, but it was almost midnight "NightWing business," Morrowseer explained. It was his go-to alibi for almost everything. Thanks to the mystery he built into his tribe's reputation, everybody knew it was pointless to question NightWing business. "Mastermind says the plan should be ready soon" "I know," Blister said. "You need me to send an army into the rainforest and meet up with the NightWings who knows where by taking a secret passage you won't tell me anything about." I can't tell her, Morrowseer thought. NightWing business isn't for her to know. It was just frustrating, that's what it was. His whole life had been dedicated to earning the NightWings the respect they deserved, emphasizing their powers in scrolls they sent out to the public and giving their dragonets classes that taught them how to seem like they were reading minds. "We have secrets we need to keep secret. We don't need certain SandWing princesses meddling in our business." If she knew what I needed her for, she would completely loose faith in the NightWings. No more alliance, no more plan, no more respect. We need her more than anything else. "Morrowseer, you know more about me than any other dragon. I think I need to know exactly why you're doing this before I agree." Was telling her worth the risk? She might decide not to go through with the plan if she thought her allies were weak- or if she thought she couldn't trust them. If she wouldn't help them, than Morrowseer would have to choose between Burn, who would kill them on sight, and Blaze, who was so stupid it made Morrowseer's scales crawl just thinking about it. Well, if there's no way to be mysterious, a lie is the best way to go. "That annoyingly colorful dragonet has the RainWings under her control. We need to replace her with the SkyWing as soon as possible." "Why can't you just send an assassin after her?" "Reasons. It's none of your business" "It is my business if there's something wrong with my allies. If they're too cowardly to even send assassins ''to kidnap ''dragonets, 3 moons!" Oh no. There was no way to make this story work out. Even with the assassin they had sent as her bodyguard, a dragonet that was guarded by RainWings should've been an easy target. But there was that other time... "We tried to capture the SeaWing. It didn't work." "Why not? And why didn't you just kill her?" Thank the moons. Blister wouldn't forget about the assassin problem, but Morrowseer could tell she was believing his story so far. "Our backup SeaWing quit." "Why did you let him go?" "He was getting on my nerves." "And why couldn't you capture Tsunami?" Brightest nights and lava flows, she's going to be furious at me! Is there any way I can keep this up? "Well... she had RainWing guards on her that nearly killed the NightWings we sent after her." Please don't hate me please don't hate me please don't hate me! Morrowseer thought at her.'' This needs to work!'' "You're pathetic! Go back to your mysterious little island and don't come back until you have something decent to tell me!" There's no way to explain this to her. I have to leave. '' Morrowseer flew out of the cave. ''Thank goodness there's not much longer until she sends help. I'll have to hold up until then ''he thought as he flapped across the peaks. ''Just a few weeks longer. Category:Genre (Romance) Category:Fanfictions